Big Time Trouble
by Adorereading
Summary: We all know the boys like getting into trouble, but this time it's a little worse for wear! Hurt!Kendall, Hurt!Logan, Worried!BTR, Worried!MommaKnight&Katie! Schmoop & Laughter!
1. Chapter 1

**My newest addiction BTR :) Figured as I write fiction 4 all my beloved series, I had to do a BTR one as well :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mom, we're going to the Rink." Kendall's voice rang from just affront the door.<p>

"The Rink? You're going to play hockey?" Mama knight asked as she walked towards the boys as they were standing in front of the door of the apartment of 2J dressed in full hockey clothing.

"Yeah, mom. Knights versus the panthers, remember?" Kendall asked, knowing he'd told his mom about the game.

Mrs. Knight thought deeply for a moment before nodding. "Right, I remember. The panthers, those bodybuilding guys from San Francisco. I thought I said no to that, those guys are really big."

All of a sudden all four guys faces dropped into pouts.

"Momma knight, we'll promise to be careful. If we win this game we win two THOUSAND dollars!" Logan said.

"two thousand, really?" Mrs. Knight asked impressed.

All four heads nodded.

"Alright, but be careful. Please…." Mrs. Knight said.

"We'll be fine momma knight!" James said as all four boys ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>The phone rang at apartment 2J...<em>

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled as she was busy doing the laundry.

"Mom! I'm busy!" Katie yelled from afar.

"With what?"

"I'm busy, mom!" Katie yelled irritated.

"Katie! Ugh, never mind." Mrs. Knight said as she dropped the laundry and answered the phone. "Hello…"

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Mrs. Knight please." An unfamiliar voice rang from the other side.

"This is her. With whom am I speaking."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight. I'm doctor Thomas from Hollywood Mercy, I understand you're the mother and guardian of Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes, are they alright, are they hurt?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned.

"Mrs. Knight, both boys were brought into the emergency unit an hour ago with injuries. The boys James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are unharmed. However Kendall and Logan have sustained injuries, none severe but not minor either. I'd rather not do this over the phone, could you come here as soon as possible?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"Ofcourse, I'm on my way." Mrs. Knight said as she hung up the phone.

"Mom?" Katie asked as suddenly Mrs. Knight's vision cleared and her daughter appeared in front of her.

"We gotta go, Logan and your brother are hurt." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed her keys.

"What? Is he, are they alright?" Katie asked tears filling her eyes.

"They'll be fine, sweetie but we gotta go now, come on." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed her daughter in her arms and exited the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short intro. Wanna know what happens? Review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><em><span>At the hospital<span>_

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Knight. I was called about my son and his friend Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell." Mrs. Knight said towards the woman behind the information desk.

"Ah, yes. The ice rink accident. Hold on a sec, I'll page their doctors." The woman said as she started dialing a phone.

After a beat she hung up the phone. "Their doctors are still working on them as we speak. My colleague here will escort you towards the waiting area where the other boys, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Garcia are waiting."

"Thank you." Mrs. Knight said as she and Katie followed the assistant.

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the waiting area, she immediately saw the slumped figures of the other two boys.<p>

"James, Carlos." Mrs. Knight said as both boys immediately looked up. She ran towards the boys and hugged them.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Knight." Carlos said hoarsely.

"What happened?"

"We honestly don't know. We were playing, on the winning hand and Kendall was at his best, he'd scored three goals of the four. Suddenly one of the other guys just slammed into him with his hockey stick. A fight broke out of course and before we knew it, Kendall was unconscious on the ground and Logan was bleeding and…" James just stopped there, not willing to experience it again.

"Alright, it's ok boys. They're going to be fine." Mrs. Knight said and at that exact moment two doctors entered the room.

"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell?" They asked.

"That's us." Katie said, tears in her eyes. Both doctors looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Us" Mrs. Knight said kindly.

"I'm doctor Thomas, I talked to you shortly on the phone, and this is my colleague Dr. Jackson. I understood from these boys you're the mother and guardian of all of the boys?" The doctor with the longer brown hair asked.

"Yes, I'm the mother of Kendall and legal guardian of the other boys. Doctor, how are they?" Mrs. Knight asked worried.

"If you'd follow me, I'll bring you to their room." Thomas said as all six of them started walking.

"Now, both boys were badly injured when they were brought in. Mr. Mitchell was bleeding quite profusely from his head. No need to panic though he had a head wound and they attend to bleed quite severely. The MRI and X-ray turned up clear, so we stitched the wound up. Both boys have minor concussions though. Now Logan was the one less injured, he has a broken ankle and tibia. Both are clean breaks, we were able to set the bones manually and cast his leg. It runs from his toes to mid thigh as the tibia break was up high. 6 to 8 weeks in the cast, probably some physical therapy and he'll be back as good as new. Aside from that he has three cracked ribs, which are taped in." Dr. Jackson explained.

"As for Kendall, his injuries were more severe. Aside from the concussion he has four broken ribs, a broken ulna, radius, humerus, dislocated shoulder… and a severely bruised him and lower back. His arm was quite a broken mess. We've managed to set the shoulder manually, but the other breaks have been set operatively. We inserted two screws in his ulna and three screws and a plate in his radius and humerus. It's all back to where it belongs, but it's going to take time and PT for it all to heal correctly. We've casted his arm from hand, including thumb, into a 90 degree angle all the way up to his shoulder. He's not going to be able to move it at all, which is good, the less movement the better. His ribs hip and back are being iced continuously to keep the swelling down. It all sounds bad, and it's not minor either but your boys are fine, they've got a long road ahead of them but they'll be fine."

"Can we see them, please?" Mrs. Knight asked scared of what her boys would look like.

"Of course. Both boys are being monitored closely, so there's oxygen on both through nasal canula's, they're given IV's with some saline and pain meds and they're both on EKG monitors. All just precautions. They're both doing just fine, they're stable and sleeping peacefully." Jackson said as they reached a room door.

"They're both in here. Keep it quiet, don't wake them up unnecessarily. If they wake, page us. We'll check up on them personally every three hours. A nurse will come in regularly to check their vitals, any questions at all, don't be afraid to ask them or call us." Thomas said.

"When will they be able to go home?" James asked.

"If everything goes as planned and their vitals check out after 48 hours, they'd be released." Jackson said.

"Alright. Thank you doctors." Mrs. Knight said.

"No problem, go check in with your boys. You're all allowed to stay as long as you want, I've already told this to the nurses that are on duty today. So don't worry about visiting hours." Thomas said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Knight said as she motioned for the boys to follow her into the room. James holding Katie tightly towards him in a hug, both not ready for what was inside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think! ^^<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter already. I gotta say this is the first time I ever updated so fast :) I guess that happens when you finally have the whole house to yourself, nobody that's bugging you. I love it! I hope you guys enjoy too!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight entered to room, quickly followed by James, Katie and Carlos. But quickly stopped when she saw the condition the two boys were in.<p>

In the first bed, nearest to the door was Logan. What sprung out most was the big white leg cast that was elevated on a stack of pillows. Besides that the only other things that stood out were the bandages wrapped around his head, presumably hiding the head wound and the the nasal canula underneath his nose. The rest of him was covered underneath blankets and one of those ugly hospital gowns they make you wear.

Then she looked towards the right and saw her son. The only thing that was visible on Kendall was his mangled arm, set in the cast the doctor so visually explained, the nasal canula and most shockingly the right side of his face, which was almost black of bruises.

"Mommy?" Katie's voice suddenly rang through Mrs. Knights sub consciousness. She looked towards the door entrance to see James still holding a teary eyed Katie.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is K-Kendall going to be ok?" she asked, almost into full tears now.

"He'll be fine sweetie, he's just really hurt right now." Mrs. Knight said as she took Katie from James' arms.

"And Lo-logie, too?" Katie asked as she buried her head into her mother's neck.

"Of course, sweetie. They're both going to be okay. You'll see." Mrs. Knight said, in the hopes she was right.

"Mrs. Knight? Is it okay if we stay too, tonight?" James asked as he and Carlos couldn't take their eyes of their best friends.

"Of course boys, lemme see if I can get us some pillows and blankets." Mrs. Knight said as she tried to tear her eyes away from the filled hospital beds.

"That's ok. Mrs. Knight, we'll do it." Carlos said kindly as both boys went out venturing for some pillows and blankets.

Mrs. Knight sighed as she walked over in between both the beds.

"Wake up soon boys, we all need you both awake right now." Mrs. Knight said as she settled down next to Kendall's bedside.

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently I write in huge letters cause I swear this chapter looked longer when I was writing it. But anyways I'm already working on an update so don't worry! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan, calm down, you need to stay still Logie." <em>

Mrs. Knight frowned as she opened her eyes. She glanced at her watch to see it was barely 2 a.m. what woke her up?

"Where's Kendall?" suddenly a familiar but unheard voice rang through the room. Immediately she woke up, left Katie sleeping and ran over towards the other bed in the room and smiled as she saw Logan awake.

"Logan, sweetie, are you ok?" Mrs. Knight asked kindly.

"I'm ok, where's Kendall? Is he ok?" Logan asked, knowing it was already bad on the ice.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Yeah, he's ok. Or going to be ok. You were both pretty beaten up, but you'll be fine. It'll take some time but the point is you're ok. Both of you."

Immediately Logan relax more and finally lay back against his pillow and grimaced.

"Now I'm going to ask you again? Are you ok?"

"My leg hurts." Logan said.

"Well, that's cause it's broken buddy." James said with a smile on his face.

"And you're smiling because?" Logan asked as he glanced at his leg, eyes going wide.

"Cause I already signed it!" James said his smile going even wider if possible, making him look like a sugar happy five-year old.

"What!" Logan asked as he shot up again from his laying position, grimacing at the pain in his ribs and leg.

"James, don't do that! He needs to lay still and rest." Mrs. Knight said scolding but amused.

"… and be quiet 'cause 'm tryin' to sle'ep." Suddenly another voice ran from the left side of the room.

Mrs. Knight brightened up and immediately turned around to see those trusted green eyes of her son's open.

"Kendall, sweetie. I'm so glad you're awake." Mrs. Knight said as she walked over towards her son, stroking his head and hair trying to avoid the bruises and cuts.

"Well, I'm not. I hurt all over, what happened?" Kendall asked grumpy and hoarse.

"You can't remember?" Katie's voice suddenly rang from Kendall's right.

"Uhm…" Kendall said thinking for a moment. "I remember going to the ice-rink, a guy attacked me but that's about it." He said grimacing as he started shifting in the bed, noticing not only did he hurt all over, but he _really _ hurt all over, it was a little too much. He groaned and stopped moving, hoping that would work.

"-dall? Kendall? Sweetie? You ok? Carlos, James… could you please inform the doctors that the boys have woken up?" Mrs. Knight asked not taking her eyes of her son.

"Sure, mrs. Knight." Carlos said as he shared a look with James, deciding that one of that had to stay with Logan.

_"Kendall, you need to stay still sweetie, you're hurt." Mrs. Knight's voice ran from the other side of the room. _Making Logan and James look over towards their other best friend._  
><em>

"I'll stay, you go" James said. Carlos nodded and practically ran off.

James looked at Logan, who was slowly falling asleep again. "Logan, dude. Stay awake for a little longer, alright?"

"Mmm…" Logan said.

"I mean it, Logie." James said with a tone that had Logan opening his eyes immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want you awake, ok?" James asked. He didn't want an unconscious friend anymore, they were both awake and he needed that that way, right now.

"I'm awake, James." Logan said comforting.

"Good. Kendall's awake too, the doc's gonna be here real soon, alright. Just keep your eyes open until then."

"I will." Logan said, not wanting to frighten his friend anymore than he apparently already did.

A minute or so later Carlos walked back into the room, followed by both doctor Thomas and Jackson.

"I see both patients are awake. Let's do some small test and then I'll let you both get some more rest." Thomas said with a nod from Jackson as they both separated towards each on the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kendall<span>_

"Kendall, good to see you awake. I'm the doctor that's handling your case, the name's Thomas. Now I assume you're in pain and I'll give you something for that soon, but first I have to check a few things, ok?" Thomas asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Verbal answers son."

"Yeah, 'm not yer son." Kendall said with a frown.

"Sorry about that. Now." Thomas said as he grabbed a penlight and clicked it on. "I want you to follow this light." He said as he shone it sideways and up and down in front of Kendall's eyes. Kendall groaned but followed the light through squinted eyes.

"Ok, that's good. The light hurt?"

"A little, at the beginning." Kendall whispered, his voice still incredibly cracked.

"That's normal, you've banged your head a little and got a minor concussion, nothing too serious." Thomas said as he checked the beeping machines around Kendall. Nodding once in a while and drabbling something on his clipboard.

"Alright. I'm going to check your hip and back now. Do you want your Mom and sister out of the room?" Thomas asked.

"N-…" Kendall started but painfully swallowed first. "No."

"Ok, I'm just going to pull the blanket away down to below your knees. Then shift the hospital gown upwards." Thomas said and wanted to continue but noticed his patients distressed face.

"You're wearing boxers, don't worry." Thomas quickly said.

But Kendall shook his head slowly, disagreeing.

"They're not your own boxer-briefs. We couldn't put them back on over your hip as the elastic gave too much pressure."

"Oh." Kendall said suddenly clearly. _That explained a lot._

"Ok, so we good?"

"Yeah." Kendall whispered.

"Alright then, here we go." Thomas said as he first moved the blanket away before pulling the down up revealing chemical icepacks. "I'm gonna remove the icepacks for a moment, they're probably warm now anyways."

As he did, he revealed the blue almost black bruising on Kendall flesh that ran from just a little above the knee all the way to his ribs. Thomas tried to see the back bruising but it was just too much for now and Kendall groaned.

Mrs. Knight had to cover her mouth as she gasped at the bruised body of her son. No wonder he was in pain.

"Alright, we'll leave that for now. It looks good, it hasn't swollen any, meaning the icepacks are doing their work. I'll let a nurse bring in some new ones." Thomas said as he started covering Kendall back up. Now I know you're still somewhat drugged up, but does your arm hurt?" Thomas asked.

Kendall frowned for a moment, before nodding yes.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Kendall muttered.

"I know that. You've broken almost every bone in your arm. You've had surgery to get it all back to where it belongs. It's going to hurt for a while but I want you to focus on extreme pain, the pain you experienced when it was broken. Does the pain you're experiencing now feel like that?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, it's just throbbing a bit."

"That's probably because of the cast. It's plaster, which is heavy material. Don't worry it'll be replaced with a much lighter one before you go home. Now are there any other complains, I've noticed your awfully hoarse, does your throat hurt?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" Kendall croaked.

"While you were under anesthesia, you were having some trouble breathing. We had to put a tube down your throat to monitor your breathing better. That must've irritated your throat. Don't worry, it'll go away after a few days. In the meantime I'll let the nurse bring you some ice chips, I don't want you eating or drinking anything yet in case you get nauseous or have to puke, that might risk injuring your ribs further, ok?" Thomas asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Ok. I'm gonna give you a small sedative that'll settle the pain somewhat and let you rest." Thomas said as he injected something into Kendall's IV. Before Kendall noticed he was asleep again.

"Do you have any questions Mrs. Knight?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Will he be able to walk with those bruises?" Mrs. Knight asked, still shocked at what she'd seen.

"I don't know. We'll have to check it when Kendall is feeling a bit more conscious. But I don't see why he wouldn't. It might be painful, each patient experiences pain different. We'll just have to wait and see." Thomas said.

"Alright, thank you." Mrs. Knight said as she walked over towards Logan, to hear what his doctor was telling James and Carlos.

* * *

><p>"… it's good. This cast actually will be replaced by a somewhat lighter one before you leave. This is just an emergency cast, way too heavy to walk with." Jackson said with a smile.<p>

"Great." James said sarcastically, that meant he had to sign the new one as well. That was going to be tougher as Logan was now somewhat conscious.

"Excuse me, could you fill me in as to what you just told the boys." Mrs. Knight asked.

"Of course. Logan's doing fine, he's a little groggy but pain medication and a concussion will do that to a person. Overall everything looks great. There's no infection on his stitches, his ribs are sore but we can't do much about that except give him some pain relief." Jackson said.

"Ok, thank you doctor."

"If both you boys keep this up, you'll be out of here in no-time. Good luck gentlemen." Thomas said as both he and Jackson left the rooms. At the same moment two nurses entered, one with new icepacks and icechips for Kendall and one with an icepack for Logan's ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for 2day! REVIEW PLEASE :D<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

"… Oh, oh, oh-ho Ohhhhh…" Their own single suddenly rang through the room, waking up each and every one of them.

"Sorry guys." Carlos said as he fumbled his hand into his jeans pocket and fished out his phone.

"Hello?" Carlos asked, making the others roll their eyes. Carlos never checked his ID-caller.

"… yeah…. We know… something happened… no it wasn't our fault… NO!." Carlos said offended against the unknown caller. "Kendall and Logan are hurt… no. The others attacked our team…. No, well maybe singing but no dancing for either of them… yeah. Ok, see you then." Carlos said and he hung up the phone. He pushed it back into his pocket and started snoring of again, once more making all the other room occupants roll their eyes.

"CARLOS!" they said in harmony.

"What?" He asked, totally not paying attention.

"Who just called you at 7.30 in the morning?" James asked.

"Oh, that was Kelly and Gustavo. They said we we're late. I told them we knew, that an accident had happened. Than Gustavo asked if you two…" Carlos said gesturing to Logan and Kendall. "Would be up to rehearsal. Told them, no dancing, maybe singing. They told us to come to the studio Friday."

"Friday… this Friday?" Mrs. Knight asked getting a bit angry.

"Yeah. Why?" Carlos asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit earlier. It's Monday… that's four days away. We've got two injured boys…" Mrs. Knight started but Kendall interrupted her.

"Mom, it's cool. We'll be out of here today, if everything checks out than we'll have three more days to rest. It's not like we'll be running, we'll be brought towards the studio and back, no exertion whatsoever." Kendall said, immediately all other boys in the room nodded agreeing. They did not want to piss of Gustavo.

"Fine." Mrs. Knight said and just as they all wanted to go to sleep doctor Thomas and Jackson entered the rooms.

"Good morning, Ladies, Gentlemen. Had a good night sleep?" Thomas asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, we'll we're going to take these two to the PT room to see if we can let them both go." Thomas said. At the same moment two nurses entered as well.

"We'll be back in a few." Jackson said as the nurses unhooked all the machines attached to the two boys and started rolling their beds out of the rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Both boys were rolled into a big room. Kendall to the right, Logan to the left.<em>

**Kendall**

"Alright, Kendall. Let's see how mobile we are." Thomas said. "Can you sit up for me? Take it easy, don't worry if it goes slow or anything. You are injured, it's allowed." He said with a smile.

Kendall smiled back before deciding how he was going to get up, with his right arm stuck in a cast. He planted his left arm behind him in the mattress and started pushing himself up, groaning as he did but luckily although he was very lean, Kendall had a lot of muscle in him. Once up he sat still, panting a few short quick breaths to get the tension out of his aching ribs.

"That's good. It's going to hurt for while, most likely it'll hurt the most by changing positions, laying, sitting, standing. But once in position it should fade away." Thomas said as he wrote something on his clipboard before continuing.

"Alright, I want you to try and shift your legs of the bed. Don't push it, tell me when it hurts and don't lie, I'm really good at reading people." Thomas said as he waited for Kendall to move. He watched the boy frowning as he shifted onto his left hip and turned. But just as he was to shift towards the edge of the mattress he leaned a little too much to his right and groaned loudly, making even Logan look up and the other side of the room.

"Hang on, let me help you there." Thomas said as he carefully rearranged the boy into the right position.

"Ok. A little stiffer than I thought but that's ok. Now. I want you to try standing, if you feel weak or anything just sit back down, ok? We don't want you falling onto the ground." Thomas said before the deciding to help the boy. "Here let me lend you a hand, just try and pull yourself up."

Kendall frowned, internally hating himself for not being even able to stand up on his own, but then again he was injured. Sighing he decided to just follow the doctor's orders. He grabbed the held out hand and pulled himself into standing position, almost immediately leaning most of his weight onto his left as his right leg just wasn't up to it.

"Let's see if you can take a few steps." Thomas said, a bit worried when Kendall looked a bit hesitant to do just that. "Just grab onto my shoulder and shuffle with me alright? No pressure, if it's not possible just say it and we'll stop." Thomas said.

Suddenly Kendall's whole appearance changed. Nothing was impossible, he wanted to get out of here. He grabbed onto Thomas's shoulder and took his first step, hissing under his breath.

"Five steps Kendall."

And Kendall did just that, he noticed as soon as he was somewhat moving more it wasn't hurting as bed as the first few.

"Alright, that's good enough for me, let's sit down on a chair." Thomas said, letting Kendall move on his own accord towards the chair. "Try and land as softly as possible." Thomas said as he gestured towards the chair that was standing next to a little table. On the seat was a weird looking pillow. Kendall sat down and frowned. "What's with the pillow?" he asked curious as he said down.

"It's a special designed pillow for people with hip or pelvic injuries. It stabilizes your position." Thomas said.

"Ok." Kendall said suddenly getting really tired. His arm was hurting, as he tried to keep it against his chest. His hip and back were hurting, actually he was just hurting.

"You okay there?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, just you know, sore."

"We're almost finished. I'm gonna change that cast for a fiberglass one, it's a lot less heavier and more comfortable, believe me." Thomas said as he grabbed a tray with instruments. "First I'm going to saw this one off. Once it's off, it's very important that you keep your arm as still as possible, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Kendall said as Thomas turned the saw on and started cutting of the plaster. A second saw filled the air, Kendall looked up for a second to see that Logan was going through the same with his cast.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Logan<span>**

"Alright. Now I'm not going to ask you to stand on both legs, like they're doing with your friend over there. Let's just get you seated first. Can you sit up?" Jackson asked.

Logan nodded and started sitting up, he groaned as his ribs were protesting against the movement he once more looked up at Kendall, to see he was already sitting up, panting, but sitting.

"How come Kendall's doing this faster than I am? He broke his ribs right?" Logan asked as he finally sat up as well, trying to keep as straight as possible.

"Believe it or not, some bruised or cracked ribs or any other bones hurt much worse than broken." Jackson said as he scribbled something on his clipboard. "Alright, I see that you've been on crutches before. What happened?" Jackson asked as he helped Logan towards the edge of the bed, his left leg next to him, not of the bed yet, afraid he might lose his balance and fall.

"Uh, I broke my ankle falling down from the monkey bars in the playground. I got those armpit crutches." Logan said.

"Good, cause that's the ones you'll be getting now as well." Jackson said. "So.." he continued but stopped when they suddenly hurt Kendall groan. Logan looked up to see a his friend in obvious pain. "Is he ok?" Logan asked as he hadn't been with the rest of them when they listed Kendall's injuries.

"He's got some major bruising on his hip and back. That's why he's here, normally you won't need PT with just an arm injury." Jackson explained "We're not going to let you get up yet, I want those ribs of yours resting as long as possible, alright?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok. Now let's get that cast of and put on a more comfortable one. I guess you're familiar with the procedure? The saw, the keeping still, the reapplying?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I know. Although I do have a question? Is the new cast going to be just as long as this one?" Logan asked, hoping for shorter cast.

"Nope, sorry. Your tibia is broken up high, a few inches beneath your knee, I can't risk casting it just to below your knee, you should be happy. I've given people much more restricting cast than this one."

"I don't think I wanna know that." Logan said just as a sawing noise came from Kendall's side as his doctor already started cutting.

"Shall we see who's faster and doing this?" Jackson asked out loud, knowing Thomas and Kendall had hurt him.

"You're on!" Thomas said with a chuckle.

"He's not going to win." Jackson said as he started sawing into Logan's cast.

"Why not?" Logan asked. "He began earlier and an arm cast is much shorter."

"Yeah, we'll a leg is much easier casted than your friends cast, He has a 90 degree angle, which has to be perfect, than a hand to cast and a thumb spica to apply. We'll be finished earlier, believe me." Jackson said as he was almost ready with the cutting.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for now! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**I always reply to those who review, but if you don't get anything this time, it's cause I'm going to LONDON! for the weekend!**

**See you guys all... later!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

About half an hour later both boys were exhausted. Having to do something physical after a whole day almost two days of doing nothing was extremely tiring. Kendall's arm was now in a bright green cast, while Logan's was in a dark blue, choosing that color in the hopes of avoiding unwanted doodles such as James's autograph which was already on almost every picture and t-shirts and god knows what laying in the apartment.

Once the boys were settled back into their rooms, Thomas took the word as a nurse started applying ice packs once more to Kendall's hip.

"Well luckily there is only good news to bring. Both boys are doing just fine and if Mrs. Knight agrees we're willing to let them go as soon as their IV's clear up. Of course I'll have to give you some post-hospital information you need to know and set up a check-up date." Thomas said already knowing the answer as he saw Mrs. Knight smile widely.

"Of course, but I want the boys home." Mrs. Knight said.

"Alright. Then let me go grab the release forms while Dr. Jackson here will go through the post- hospital care of these two. I'll be right back." Thomas said as he left the room and Jackson took over.

"Alright, as for Logan, who was officially my patient. He's going to have to take it easy on the leg, I don't want him to walk on the cast or bear any weight on it whatsoever. I also want him mostly off his feet, his ribs are very sore and I don't want them to crack any further. As for his concussion, no tv, computer and/or digital gaming or reading for the coming 2 days. Clear?" Jackson asked glancing over at Logan first, who nodded before turning towards Mrs. Knight.

"Crystal." She replied.

"Good, as for Kendall…" Jackson started but Thomas came into the room and continued for him as Kendall had been his patient.

"As for Kendall. His concussion has cleared for him to be allowed all the things that Logan has been told not to do. As for the walking, as you asked Mrs. Knight, unfortunately his leg and lower leg are more fragile than I had anticipated in the beginning. But I recommend movement, I don't want him staying in bed for too long periods, not even while sleeping. I want you moving around every two hours, it'll get the stiffness out of the bone, tissue and muscle along the bruising and it'll eventually strengthen your weakened muscles. As for your ribs, I'm not going to give you any instructions cause I don't know what you're feeling. So just act on your instinct, do they hurt, take a break. Alright?" Thomas asked.

Kendall nodded.

"As for your arm, although it's in a much slimmer cast I still want to bind it in a sling, to keep the pressure of your muscle, so that you won't have to keep it up yourself and your prior dislocated shoulder. As soon as that IV's done, I'll get you one." Thomas said.

"What about medication?" Mrs. Knight asked as she signed the release forms.

"Both boys will be prescribed a low dose of pain medication. Otherwise than that they won't need anything. Logan will get some crutches, Kendall a sling and they'll be good to go. Although, if their ribs bother them a lot I'd suggest you pick up a rib brace to support the ribs." Thomas said.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Alright."

"Any other questions?" Jackson asked. When nobody answered, he continued/. "Ok, then. A nurse will come in to remove those IV's and give you your clothing. As soon as you're done, you can go… although it is hospital policy to leave this room in a wheelchair so don't try to get out walking. That's it, I'll see you guys in two weeks. Take care!" Jackson said as he and Thomas said their goodbye's and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A short one I know. But I just came back from London (which was awesome btw) and I haven't had much time to write yet! Still, I hoped you liked it and lemme know what you think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Kendal_

Kendall struggled his casted arm through the dark grey t-shirt his mom was holding up for him, before lifting his left arm in the air as his mom slipped the shirt on. Although he couldn't move his arm whatsoever it had been a lot easier to get the shirt on then the sweats he had put on earlier. The elastic in his pants, although so loose it was falling of his butt, still put to much pressure on his bruised hip. They had taped his hip in pressure bandages now, which made wearing the sweats a lot more bearable.

"Alright, now this sling is quite easy. Just slip the larger hole upwards near the elbow, bring the sling around your back and over your left shoulder and as you can see, the smaller hole will slip around your wrist. Now, this is perfect to keep the weight of your bad shoulder and neck." Thomas said as he adjusted the fastening tape tightly so that the injured arm had almost (to) no movement. "Keep it on 24/7, only take it off to shower. Now the fiberglass is waterproof but that doesn't mean you can soak it in water. Keep the cast dry and while showering, although I suggest a bath with that hip, cover it with a plastic bag." Thomas said as he gave Mrs. Knight a bag of stuff.

"The rest you know. I'll be seeing you in two weeks." Thomas said as he shook hands with Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kendall.

Kendall rose slowly from his seated position and stared at his reflection in the door glass. "Mom, beanie, now." He said and smiled as his mother placed a black and grey striped beanie on his head, expertly covering his hair underneath.

"Thanks." He said before turning towards Logan who was also standing up, although on crutches.

* * *

><p><em><span>Logan<span>_

"So, again. No weight bearing on that leg, keep it dry and try and stay of your feet as much as you can." Jackson said as he turned towards the other two boys next to Logan. "I'm assigning you two to keep an eye on him and help him with stuff. Again, don't let him get up for things that you two could easily get for him, alright?"

Carlos gulped and nodded as James nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, then I'll be seeing you in two weeks." Jackson said as he shook all boys' hands and excited the room.

Logan expertly got on his feet, aided by crutches and felt someone watching him. He looked up to see Kendall standing as well, now fitted with an sling.

"You good?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded with his trademark side smile. "Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." Kendall said with his topside smirk.

"Good" Suddenly a female voice filled the air. All heads turned towards the doors where now two nurses were standing with wheelchairs in front of them. "Then both of you get in these chairs so you can be on your ways." The nurse with the brown hair said.

Kendall groaned, not out of pain but out of irritation.

"Ken, the faster we get in the faster we get out of that and out of here." Logan said as he hobbled over towards one of the chairs and carefully lowered himself.

"Right." Kendall said as he painfully limped over towards the other chair and frowned once more at the foam pillow. But decided to just shut up and sit down. "Let's get out of here." He said towards his baby sister who had taken over the wheel of his wheelchair.

"Gladly." Katie said as she started pushing.

"Race ya?" Carlos asked who was pushing Logan.

"Absolutely!" Katie said as they started running.

"KIDS! STOP THAT, YOU'll HURT EACH OTHER!" Mrs. Knight yelled but it was no use. She knew that Katie would watch out for her brother, but knowing Carlos this could never go well, she looked up at James and frowned.

"What're you still doing here! Run after them and stop them before someone gets hurt and when I mean someone, I mean Carlos." Mrs. Knight said making James smile and run out of the room.

"6 to 8 weeks of this. It's going to be a looooonnngg time." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed the remaining stuff and followed the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for now! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW si vous plaît!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Once settled in J2 after a long and painful ride for Kendall and Logan, both injured boys were settled into their room. Propped up on pillows, icepacks in place and medication taken, Kendall and Logan easily fell asleep due to medication and exhaustion. Luckily, for Jennifer, Carlos and James were just as exhausted as her and Katie after worrying over the other two boys for almost two whole days. For the first time in over three months apartment J2 was quiet.

Although that didn't last long. Before they knew it there was already a ruckus downstairs in the kitchen, followed by shatters of glass.

Kendall opened his eyes wearily as he'd heard the crash and groaned. _Although I hated the hospital, at least it was quiet there… _He thought but quickly wished that thought away as he felt the comforts of his own bed and heard no irritating beeping or swooshing-noise-thingy of the oxygen. Although the comfort disappeared as quickly as it had arisen when he tried to move his right arm, forgetting that it had been bound into plaster and a sling. With his left he threw the blankets away and carefully pushed himself into a seating position. Smiling when he felt less pain coming from his ribs and hip, although he was still very aware of his leg. He glanced over at Logan, who was still asleep, before making his way over towards the bathroom. He started undressing, removing the sling, followed by clothes and underwear.

He smiled when he saw a plastic bag, mitten-thingy on the sink and quickly arranged it around his cast before stepping into the shower. _And GOD! Did that feel gooood…_

After standing, for his feeling, at least an hour under the shower Kendall dried himself off before awkwardly putting clean boxers back on. He started putting on his boxers and sweats and managed to push his casted leg through his t-shirt when he stopped, he wasn't going to be able to get the shirt over the rest of his body with just the use of his left arm and the probability of hurting his healing ribs. _*Sigh*_ embarrassed Kendall threw on a bathrobe leaving his right arm out of it before making his way downstairs, hoping his mom was the one that had made the ruckus that had woken him up.

As fast as he could, which wasn't fast, he limped downstairs to find his mother accompanied by Carlos in the kitchen decorated in flower.

"Morning" Kendall croaked out, forgetting his throat was still sore.

Both his mom and Carlos looked up with smiles. "Kendall! You're up!" Carlos said happily.

"I am." Kendall said.

"Morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep? You ok?" Jennifer asked worried about her son.

"I slept fine, I uh, need a little help." Kendall said embarrassed.

"Sure, what do you need?" Jennifer asked already making her way towards Kendall.

"I can't get my shirt on… I can, but I don't want to risk hurting my ribs, back or arm."

"Alright, lets see it." Jennifer said as she watched Kendall opening his bathrobe, exposing his body. His right side and back were still horribly black and she could see the bruises disappear in the hem of his boxers.

"It goes down till over my knee." Kendall muttered.

"Really?" Jennifer asked as she gestured to bruising.

Kendall nodded.

"Alright loose the bathrobe for a minute." Jennifer said. Kendall slid his left arm out the robe and let it drop on the arm of the couch. At that moment, his body was completely exposed and Carlos took sight at Kendall's battered body for the first time.

"Oh jesus, Kendall. How are you moving right now?" Carlos asked shocked at the bruising.

"It looks worse than it feels." Kendall said as he glanced at Carlos for a moment giving him a small smirk before returning his gaze to his mother.

"Mom? Now would be nice, I'd like to get dressed sometime today." Kendall said with a slight blush to his face.

"Oh, right sorry sweetie." Jennifer said as she grabbed hold of the shirt and pushed it apart with all her might. As cautious as possible she carefully pulled the shirt upwards over Kendall's head as he pushed his left arm through it. While doing that Kendall groaned several times before releasing a deep breath as Jennifer let go of the shirt.

She stared at her son as he was taking shallow breaths. "You ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah" Kendall said breathless. "I'm just really sore… thanks. I'm gonna get finished now." Kendall said as he turned towards the stairs before turning towards his mom and Carlos again. "What are you doing anyways?" he asked.

"Making breakfast, it was gonna be a surprise but you ruined it." Carlos said.

"I ruined it? You woke me up." Kendall said.

Carlos was about to protest when he realized his injured friend was right. "Anyways, you won't get yours in bed now."

"Whatever." Kendall said as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Is he ok?" Suddenly Carlos' concerned voice rang. Making Jennifer look up at the Latino teenager beside her.

"He is. He's healing." Jennifer said with a grateful smile. Her son had the best friends she could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

As Kendall, Carlos, Jennifer and now Katie as well were all enjoying their breakfast, Logan entered the room. Clad in black shorts and a plain grey t-shirt, hobbling on his crutches as he made his way towards one of the empty chairs to sit down.

"Morning, guys!" Logan said as he dropped himself onto a chair his leg sticking out awkwardly. He cringed for a second when the movement jostled his injured ribs.

"Logan! You're up…" Carlos almost yelled out of pleasure.

"Morning, Logan. You sleep well?" Jennifer asked.

"and… you're dressed." Kendall muttered, ashamed that he hadn't managed to do so with just a broken arm.

"Yeah, how'd you manage that? K-dawg here, couldn't." Carlos said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Carlos." Kendall said with a glare.

"I've broken a leg before guys and I'm quite limber…" Logan said before smirking at Kendall. "I for one, _can _reach my toes."

Kendall glared at him as well before continuing eating his breakfast, awkwardly with his left hand.

"Where's James?" Logan asked as he missed one of his friends.

As if on cue, James came running into the kitchen, hair disheveled and only clad in boxers.

"James, morning…" Kendall said with a chuckle as he looked up at his so-not-ready friend, this was a first.

"You guys gave me a heart attack! I woke up, finding both of you out of your beds. You're supposed to be resting!" James yelled.

"James, sweetie. They're allowed out of bed and moving." Jennifer said with a amused smile.

"… recommended actually." Kendall said.

"Just, don't do that! Alright?" James said his panic finally lowering somewhat. He turned around to get dressed when he heard Kendall.

"James."

James turned around and looked at his youngest friend. Raising his eyebrows. As if to say _'What?'_

"We're ok, James." Kendall said in a tone that meant true honesty.

James nodded, glancing once more at both of his injured friends before disappearing upstairs.

"He's having a hard time." Katie said concerned.

"Yeah, well. What'd you do if you've seen someone you love, die right in front of you before." Logan said.

Kendall looked up with a pained expression before returning his gaze quickly back towards his pancakes. _James' had been worried about them, all of them had, but he'd seen his father die in the hospital right in front of them._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback James<span>_

_Mr. Diamond had been stabbed protecting his son, when they were in the middle of a bank robbery. The robber had wanted all the money, but policy as it is, the clerk behind the desk didn't know the codes of the vault. The robber got angry and got a hold of James (age 8) threatening to kill him if he didn't get his money. Mr. Diamond, being an accountant himself, tried to negotiate with the robber and the clerk to leave his son out of this and just give him the money. After what seemed like a whole meeting, Mr. Diamond got a hold of his son but the robber had other things in mind and stabbed Mr. Diamond in his chest, tearing the aorta. He bled out almost instantly and after suffering the ride towards the hospital with his son holding his hand he was not able to hold on any longer and died before they had entered the OR._

* * *

><p><em><span>End Flashback<span>_

_Kendall knew best how James felt, he'd seen his dad die right next to him too, when both him and Mr. Knight had been in a car crash._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback Kendall<span>_

_Kendall (age 6 and injured himself) had worried about his dad and managed to get out of the car somehow. As Kendall remembered, he'd worked his way over towards his dad, who'd looked into Kendall's eyes, smiled and breathed out his last breath. _

_He died right there and if it weren't for the call Mr. Knight had already made towards the police, Kendall would've died right then and there as well as he'd aggravated his own injuries while climbing out of the wrecked vehicle. He'd dislocated his shoulder and broken about 9 out of twelve ribs, one of them puncturing his right lung. Or so he'd been told… Kendall couldn't remember all of it, or didn't want to… after it had happened, the once chatter-happy kid retreated back into himself for almost a whole year. Not willing to talk and reacting to everything with hatred. Therapist said it was trauma and the only way Kendall showed his pain was being angry. Blame, he told himself. Luckily though, he had his best friends James, Carlos and Logan there. Who helped him be happy again, although a lot of anger still remained inside Kendall._

* * *

><p><em><span>End Flashback<span>_

"I'll go talk to him." Kendall said as he slowly stood up and limped his way after his friend.

"Kendall, sweetie." Jennifer called out, halting Kendall's footsteps as he turned around towards his mother.

"Take it easy, alright?"

Kendall nodded and made his way up the stairs.

Logan breathed in deeply as Kendall left the room. "Sorry." He said sadly, he hadn't planned on bringing back sad memories.

"It's not your fault, Logie. Kendall and James… they both went through that… I can't even imagine… but they help each other. They always have, they'll be ok." Carlos said with a kind smile.

Logan smiled back at Carlos. Often the Latino seemed brain-dead with all his stunts and that stupid helmet but that was just the exterior, inside he always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Let's clean this breakfast up and do something fun today." Katie said, trying to cheer all of them up.

"Katie, I'm not sure we can do much. We have two injured boys with us." Jennifer said.

"I'm not blind mom, but there's something everybody likes and can be done, even injured." Katie said with a smile.

"What is it?" Carlos asked a dorky smile on his face.

"You'll see, you'll all see" Katie said as she disappeared from the room as well.

Logan looked up worried. "That can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>A little angsty :) But I like it that way! Hope you guys enjoyed! Lemme know what you think :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, just a small update. I haven't been updating much as my computer crashed AGAIN! God, it's time for a new one.. so mum and dad if you read this (which I hope you don't, cause that's just wrong) I want a new laptop for my birthday.. or Christmas... I don't prefer much XD**

* * *

><p>"…James?" Kendall's voice rang from the door opening of James' room.<p>

"Not now, Kendall." James said tiredly.

"If it's not now, it might never be… James.." Kendall said knowing his friend would give in now.

"Fine." James said as Kendall made his way into the room and carefully next to James where he was laying stomach down on his bed.

"We're ok, James." Kendall repeated once more.

"You said that already."

"Yeah, but I mean it. I'm not asking you to just let it go, but relax. We're hurt but while playing hockey we always got hurt… it's not gonna change anything, I promise you that." Kendall said honestly.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, Kennie." James said, is back still turned towards his friend.

"It's one I can and will do anything for to keep it from breaking, Jamie. You know that." Kendall said and finally was rewarded with James' face, tears filling up his eyes but as all the BTR members none of them would let them fall.

"You almost sounded smart there." James said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Kendall said with an awkwards left handed punch to James' upperarm. "Now, come on. Katie's planning something… and I wanna know what."

"Katie is planning something?" James asked as he quickly stood beside the bed. "This can't be good." He said dark. He quickly reached for Kendall's left arm and pulled his fast but carefully to his feet. "We gotta go!" and they both 'ran' from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if it's short, but I still think it was worth update! More 2 come as soon as I can, I promise.. lemme know what you think!<strong>

**P.S. Any idea's on what Katie's planning?**


	13. Author Notification

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I've finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new laptop and now I am the proud owner of a MacBook Pro :)

Just wanted to say that I did make some New Years resolutions, I'm gonna try my best and finish or update every open fiction that I have running now.

Hope you guys are with me!

Happy New Year!


End file.
